sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Federate Provinces of the New World
The Federate Provinces of the New World were the colonial teritory of the North New World, first under the factual (1718-1750) and then ceremonial rule of the Kingdom of East Anglia (1750-1790). They were later transformed into the Kingdom of New Anglia. They were created in 1718, uniting the teritories of four provinces , West Angeln, New West Norfolk, Brethwaldland and Prince Cuthbert Land. In 1736 self rule was granted, with the establishment of the Congress of Jurors of the Federate Provinces as a legislative body, though the Governor of the Fedeate Provinces was stil nominated by the King of East Anglia. In 1746 Governor Cadar Pellham issued a complaint against the restrictions of his office and of that of the Jurors, which resulted in him declaring full self rule , and anouncing plans for secession. His rebelion was defeated on March 4th 1747, when Commander of the Royal Army Regiments of the New World Wine Graffton took the House of Sessions by storm and arrested Pellham and made the Jurors declare him "Protector of the Federate Provinces" , a temporary dictator until full control of the East Anglian Government would be resumed. On April 1st he was suddenly relieved of his duties as Protector, and they were passed to Prince Osmund. After East Anglia was defeated by the Empire, Osmund assumed control of the Provinces as a seperate state, but still formally recognised the defeated king as sovereign. All future protectors, stemming from a junior line of the Royal House of Guthrum, then continued to formally reign in the name of the then reigning king in East Anglia, until Prince Æthelberht abolished the office and assumed the role of Governor brielfy. Soon he vacated even that position and asumed the title of Mediator before he finaly declared secession and made himself King Æthelberht I of New Anglia. Though formally a federation, the provinces themselves ceased to exist as their prior entities, and were refounded as new entities, reffered to as Federal Provinces (see Federal Province of West Angeln, Federal Province of New West Norfolk, Federal Province of Brethwaldland, Federal Province of Prince Cuthbert Land), and their autonomy remained largely the same as beforehand, until the governoship of Diora Harmer, who encroached on some of the rights and freedoms granted to these provinces in 1728. A formal complaint to the King was to no avail, as the royaly granted priviliges of the former provinces no longer applied to the newly created Federal Provinces, even if they contained identical institutions, laws and regulations and held identical territory. A lengthy conflict between the Governors and the Federal Provinces brewed for many years, until Prince Osmund assumed control of the Provinces as their Protector, and began to limit the powers of the Federal Provinces, a practice continued by his brother and successor as Protector, Prince Ingwald, who finally abolished the Federal Provinces outright in 1754 and replaced them with five Federal Territories (South Montgomery Territory, Rye Territory, Cynrich Territory, New Derwent Territory and Culpeper Territory). List of Governors * Obinus Bute 1718-1721 * Osmund Ramsay 1721-1726 * Diora Harmer 1726-1735 * Tobias Hanbury 1735-1741 * Cadar Pellham 1741-1746 (In actuality until 1747) * Godwine Onslow 1746-1747 (in competition with Pellham, in absentia, never personaly assumed his office) * Siward Prothero 1747 * Vacant 1747-1766 * Gundulf Sanders 1766-1769 * Vacant 1769-1789 * Æthelberht I of New Anglia 1789-1790 List of Protectors * Wine Grafton 1747 * Prince Osmund (b. 1726,d. 1780, son of Æthelhere IV of East Anglia) 1747-1751 * Prince Ingwald (b. 1728, d. 1756, son of Æthelhere IV of East Anglia) 1751-1756 * Prince Deorwulf (b. 1729,d. 1761, son of Æthelhere IV of East Anglia) 1756-1761 * Prince Theodred (b. 1705, d. 1777, brother of Æthelhere IV of East Anglia) 1761-1777 * Prince Dedwin (b. 1730, d. 1788, son of Prince Theodred) 1777-1788 * Prince Æthelberht (b. 1750, d.1813, son of Prince Dedwin) 1788-1789 List of Mediators * Æthelberht I of New Anglia 1790